emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Charity Dingle
Charity Dingle (previously Tate, Sharma and Macey) is a character in Emmerdale who first appeared in Episode 2674 (30th March 2000). She has been involved in some really big storylines and has recenty married businessman Jai Sharma. She has been involved in high profile stories such as her lesbian affair with Zoe Tate, her marriage to Zoe's brother Chris Tate and the arrival of her long lost daughter Debbie. Charity left in 2005 but returned in 2009. She married to Home Farm owner Declan Macey but in true style, the marriage did not last long. Charity is played by actress Emma Atkins. Biography Backstory Charity Dingle was born on the 9th January 1976, the daughter of Obadiah Dingle and Kathleen Dingle, Obediah being the first cousin of Zak Dingle. In 1989 Charity, whilst still a teenager had a fling with her second cousin Cain Dingle, who then believed his father was Shadrach Dingle, another brother of Zak. Cain and Charity's fathers were first cousins. Her parents threw her out and she gave he baby up for adoption. Charity later worked as a prostitute. In March 2000 she heard her cousin Butch Dingle had been killed in a bus crash and decided to attend his funeral. 2000-2005 Charity Dingle and her cousin Cain Dingle attended the funeral of their cousin Butch Dingle. She had been working as a prostitute and one of her clients arrived looking for her. He demanded £500 off her but Eric Pollard bailed her out. Charity then asked her uncle Zak if she could stay. Zak agreed. Soon Charity began a relationship with Chris Tate, whom Cain blamed for Butch Dingle's death. Chris's sister Zoe Tate also disapproved of the relationship. Zoe bribed Charity to leave Chris but Charity refused. However, Zoe and Charity became close and started an affair. Later on Chris Tate proposed and Charity accepted. 2009- Charity Tate returned to Emmerdale in 2009 shortly after her lover cousin Cain returned. She began a relationship with factory boss Jai Sharma. In March 2013 when Jai returned, Charity confessed she slept with Declan Macey. Charity and Jai divorced and the greedy minx then married rich Declan Macey. Memorable info Birthday: 9th January 1976 Full Name: Charity Dingle (later Tate, Sharma and Macey) Family Father Obadiah Dingle Mother Kathleen Dingle Grandfathers Bert Dingle Grandmothers Jessie Dingle Great grandfathers Jonah Dingle Great grandmothers Mrs Dingle Spouse 'Chris Tate (2001-2003), Jai Sharma (2012-2014), Declan Macey (2014-present) (separated) '''Children 'Debbie Dingle (1989; with Cain Dingle), Noah Macey (2004; with Chris Tate), Moses Dingle (2015; with Ross Barton) 'Grandchildren 'Sarah Sugden Jnr, Jack Sugden Jnr. '''Uncles/Aunts Great Uncles Jedediah Dingle First cousins once removed Albert Dingle, Shadrach Dingle, Zak Dingle, Zebediah Dingle, Ezra Dingle Second cousins Cain Dingle See also Charity Sharma - list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2000. Category:Dingle family. Category:Tate family. Category:Sharma family. Category:Macey family. Category:Woolpack landladies. Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:1976 births. Category:2001 marriages. Category:2012 marriages. Category:2014 marriages. Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage. Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:LGBT Characters.